wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Oscar
Oscar '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Oscar is not good, having a skill of 83. He plays with Miyu or Shinnosuke. In Baseball, he's not very good at 380 and his team members are Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, and Kentaro. Oscar 'plays on the Baseball teams of Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren and Lucía. In Boxing, he is not very good with a skill level of around 300-400. Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, his skill levels rise a lot. In Swordplay, he is good with a skill of 926+, and you fight against him in the evening. In Table Tennis, '''Oscar '''is OK, but a little lower, with a level of 716-720. In Basketball, he is in Pro Class, with a level of 1106+. His teammates are Ian and Emma. He is average at Cycling, coming 62nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party '''Oscar '''is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * He is one of many characters who isn't very good in Wii Sports but is very good in Wii Sports Resort. * His Japanese name is Osuka. * You can earn his badge for making 250 edits on '"CPU" articles. However, on My Miis Wiki, you can earn his badge for adding 250 pictures to articles. Gallery OscarDACotQR-0.JPG|QR Code for Oscar, as seen in the portrait. 14- Oscar's Team.jpg|Oscar's Baseball Team 2018-01-13 (33).png|Oscar in Swordplay Duel Miis 1 (Wii Party).jpeg|'Oscar' in Wii Party with Cole and Takashi oscar wp.jpeg|A Wii Party artwork oscar cowbell.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (35).png|Oscar in Baseball 2018-02-09 (28).png|Oscar in Boxing 20180210_072659.jpg|Oscar in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_073406.jpg|Oscar and his teammates Ian and Emma in Basketball IMG_0170.JPG|Oscar in Table Tennis 2018-03-13 (17).png|Oscar doubling up with Shinnosuke in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (33).png|Oscar doubling up with Miyu in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0455.jpg|Oscar with Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, and David. IMG 0570.jpg|Oscar in Swap Meet with Megan, Daisuke, Luca, Lucia, and Yoko 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Oscar as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Badge-12-6.png|Oscar's Badge IMG_0540.JPG|Oscar playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0696.JPG|Oscar swordfighting at Dusk Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_4.17.37_PM.png|Oscar in Table Tennis 2018-08-28 (74).png|Oscar (right). in Cycling Oscar in Bowling.png 2018-10-07 (4).png 2018-10-08 (57).png Oscar, Hiromi, and Cole participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ren, Elisa, and Oscar participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Nick, Holly, and Oscar participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png 2018-11-06 (3).png Abby, Oscar, and Midori participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Tommy, Oscar, and Misaki participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Mia as the referee in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Chris, Oscar, and Rachel featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Oscar as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Rin, Gwen, Nick, Abby, and Oscar featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rainer, Oscar, Asami, Giovanna, Cole, and Gwen featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (73).png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:CPU Category:Gold badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Basketball Pros Category:5 Letters Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Teenagers Category:Light Green Males